Universe
by LiveBreathDie
Summary: Maybe they weren't meant to be? She knew they weren't. Then why do they keep going back? She's traveled around the entire universe, but she always comes back to him. 'I love you across the universe because to the moon and back isn't far enough.' 'I can't ever be with you.' 'You're a Shakespeare tragedy without a title.' 'I love you.' 'We're not meant to be.' Drama at it's finest.


**So this is a new account. I used to be 'Jacksonluver101' however I had some problems with my account and email and yada yada so I decided to make a new account. Now I know I'm a bit rusty, I haven't written in a while so take it easy in the reviews okay? Anyway ya it's me! I'm back! Enjoy!3**

* * *

Droplets of rain fell gently against the tin roof of our house. They fell for hours straight, without any sort of rhythm and it drove my OCD mind insane. The circulation had long since left my hands from the tight grip I had on my blankets. I'd like to say it was because of the frantic and un patterned sounds from the autumn rain, but it was more than that; tomorrow I'd return back to school. Not that I didn't like school, au contraire, I loved learning new things about the world and any other kind of knowledge I could grasp. It was seeing my friends, or lack thereof, that set my anxiety readings off the radar.

The kids in school didn't like me very much, in fact I'm pretty sure they even founded a club, 'How to Hate the Nerd'. Not that it directly said my name, but who else could they have been talking about? My mother was a commander for the U.S army, because of her unmatchable battle strategy. And my father? He's a university professor on the battles in the early 1800's. It also probably didn't help I'd made it into all honours classes and still maintained a high average of 95%. It was practically in my blood to overachieve. But all in all going back to school was the last thing I wanted, especially since this summer hadn't been half bad. My mom had taken me down on a trip to California to visit my dad and his new wife. She didn't like me very much, and the feeling was mutual, but I guess behind all the snide remarks I could see the sweet woman my father claimed her to be.

But between the tan I got from the countless hours I spent outside reading outside, the removal of my horrible headgear, my first pair of contacts and a shopping trip my mom forced upon me, I'd thought maybe in the returning fall, school wouldn't be so bad. But I was beginning to second guess everything I'd spent hours convincing myself, would be fine. By the time I'd finally eased my mind enough to even consider sleep, my alarm clock read a dreadful 7:38. I knew the bags under my eyes were going to be incredibly prominent throughout the day, but sleep was no doubt out of question. So with a heavy heart, and a billion doubts bouncing around in my head, I started getting ready.

* * *

By the time the numbers on the clock had changed to 8:03, I had finally chosen something to wear that I deemed worthy for the first day of school. My pants were black and high waisted reaching above my belly button with a grey muscle shirt tucked in. On the front of the shirt sat a owl on a pile of books. I slipped on a pair of formal black high heels, and I had bangles, bracelets and thingy mabobs adorning my wrists and hands. My hair was in a ponytail, it's natural golden ringlets cascading down to the middle of my back. Swinging my backpack over my shoulder, I grabbed an apple and called a quick goodbye to my mom, no doubt already at work analyzing troop movements in North Korea.

The walk to school is an easy block, but walking in heels somehow managed to make that block a little more difficult. By the time is arrived at my school, Yancy Academy NY , my feet were already starting to ache. My step mom must have been right, beauty comes with pain. Toughing it out, I pulled out my first semester schedual and timeline which had been mailed out to each student two weeks before school was due to start. According to my schedual, my first class was ELA with Mrs. Enma in room 256. Classes at Yancy started at 8:45 which meant I had 15 minutes to find my locker, sort out my books and find out where the hell room 256 was. In the top right handed corner read 'Locker: 196' which I knew was the first floor sophomore section near the back of the school. Shouldering my back pack I set off in determination to not make eye contact and reach my locker without having my books knocked out of my hands. Instead however, when I pushed open the large double doors to my school, the hallways quieted. The only sound that echoed around the halls were the empty clack of my steady footsteps. I shook off all the nervous confusion I had as to why they were looking at me and opted for looking straight ahead instead of making eye contact an encouraging the unnerving whispering that had yet to seize since I entered the facility.

Surely they had better things to do that watch as I walked down the hall. If I had tried I'm sure I could have caught snippets of what they were saying but I was still surprised no football had accidentally hit me in the face. I spoke too soon. An obnoxious laugh and the impact of a large body mass hit me at the same time. Maybe my books hadn't been purposefully hit out of my hands but they'd still somehow managed on the ground. As I bent to pick up my books, my ponytail tumbled over my shoulder. A barely in auditory voice spoke, or mumbled, what sounded familiarly like 'shit'. As I stood up, straightening out my books and supporting then against my side with my arm, my free hand set steady on my hip. I cocked an eyebrow at the guilty person. He was easy on the eyes, and clearly a trouble maker. His gleaming green eyes spoke of adventure, daring and mischievous hunger. I wasn't naive, I knew exactly what he was hungering for and I wasn't falling for it. This was none other than the Percy Jackson, jackass or the year, and whore of the century. This boy had been my object of avoidance for years, an somehow on the first day of school, I find myself bumping into him. Of all god damned people. Apparently however, he knew exactly who I was as well. "Well well well if we don't have miss Annabeth Chase. My you've changed over the summer haven't you?" His hand touched gently to my waist as I jerked away. His eyes pulled up from my breasts. "Not that I mind."


End file.
